A Thousend Words, Have Never Been Spoken
by Arwill
Summary: Sirius y Remus han pasado demasiadas cosas para su corta edad, una mezcla de confusión, amor y miedo... ¿les impedirá decirse lo que sienten el uno por el otro? Slash SB RL. COMPLETO
1. Camino De Memorias

**Disclaimer**_ Los personajes los he robado, ¡pero los devuelvo, lo juro! TT_

**Nota de la autora:**_ Hola a todos!!! n.n Bueno, este es mi segundo fan fic, pero supongo que aun se notará mi inexperiencia en el asunto xDD supongo que es un tema muy común y el enfoque igual, pero la verdad no he leído muchos FF sobre estos personajes, así que si resulto repetitiva lo siento n.nU De todas formas ¡espero que os guste!_

_Hablan ambos personajes, y las rayitas indican que cambia el narrador, que lo disfrutéis n.n_

**- A THOUSEND WORDS, HAVE NEVER BEEN SPOKEN -**

**_(Nunca Lo Dije)_**

_By__ Arwill_

**Capítulo 1**

_"Camino De Memorias"_

- Será mejor que nos olvidemos de esto… para siempre.

Así lo dijiste. Esas palabras tan simples me calaron hondo. Si tú lo decías, yo solo podía hacerte caso.

Tú siempre habías sido mi ítaca, esa sombra inalcanzable que me atormentaba en la noche y que escapaba de mi cama como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Si un día nos besábamos con pasión vampírica, al siguiente volvías a los brazos de tu princesa, a tu castillo, a tu cuento de hadas. A ese lugar al que yo jamás podría llegar.

No puedo negar que no haya hecho lo mismo. Yo también me escondí detrás de esas caras felices que decían quererme, que hacían que mi vida fuese solo una fachada totalmente vacía sin ti. Pero no aguanté tanto como tú. No podía seguir mintiendo, ni a los demás ni a mí mismo.

¿Sabes lo difícil que era levantarme cada mañana sin saber si realmente habías estado conmigo o si solo había sido un sueño? Buscaba constantemente respuestas en tu cara, ese rostro que tantas veces había dibujado junto al mío en la imaginación, pero solo encontraba unos ojos huidizos y culpables. Adoraba cada gesto tuyo… era increíble como con una mirada podías cambiar mi ánimo.

---

Siempre que me mirabas con esos ojos dorados mi corazón daba un vuelco. Sé lo que querías, querías respuestas. Pero yo no las tenía. No sabía si mis escapadas nocturnas eran fruto de mi imaginación, o de algo más profundo… Solo sé que, fantasía o realidad, fueron las mejores noches de mi vida.

Yo no huía de ti, al contrario de lo que pudieses pensar. Huía de mí mismo, de mis sentimientos. No sabía lo que sentía, no sabía cómo actuar, estaba totalmente perdido en un campo desconocido para mí. Por eso me disfrazaba en alguien que no era, al igual que tú.

Nunca quise hablar de esto con nadie, me sentía avergonzado y culpable. Supongo que me conformaba con esas miradas furtivas en clase…

---

¿Quién sabe cuantas noches nos vimos? Eran momentos mágicos. Al cabo de un tiempo establecimos un horario silencioso. Nunca hablábamos, no hacía falta. Las miradas y los movimientos lo decían todo. Me decían lo que sentías, aunque nunca pude estar seguro.

Recuerdo que cada día después te veía por la mañana, tan radiante como siempre, mientras el sol incidía en tu cabello y lo hacía brillar con reflejos anaranjados. Nuestras miradas se cruzaban por un instante, nunca más largo de dos segundos, pero lo suficientemente intenso para transmitir esa pasión concentrada que debería esperar hasta la semana siguiente.

---

A veces lloraba en silencio mientras hacía el amor con Alice. No podía evitarlo, pues en mi mente solo había lugar para tí. Recordaba cada movimiento de la noche anterior aunque mi memoria lo reflejaba todo cubierto por una neblina que no me dejaba apreciar los detalles. Pero tus huellas aun estaban grabadas a fuego en mi piel.

---

Nunca te pregunté por Ella. Nunca te pregunté porqué no la dejaste en seguida. Ni en un año. Ni en dos. La única parte que me pertenecía de ti eran esas noches. Cada viernes a las tres de la mañana el mundo se desvanecía para los dos.

Era angustioso verte tan cerca, comiendo a mi lado, durmiendo en la misma habitación, compartiendo el mismo grupo… Quería sentirte mío de nuevo, hacer de tu corazón y tu cuerpo una misma cosa para poder llevármelos. Quería hacerte sentir lo mismo que tú a mí.

---

Intenté huir. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas aplacar el deseo y las ganas de verte iluminado por las estrellas. Cada viernes me repetía a mí mismo que no iría, que todo había acabado… pero ¿quién podría resistirse a la llamada de unos ojos como los tuyos?

¿Estaba mal? No lo sé. Pero todo el mundo pensaba que sí. No podía enfrentarme a ellos.

No podía enfrentarme a la verdad.

--------

**Nota: _¡_**_Bueno! Hasta aquí el primer capítulo n.n no creo que tenga más de dos, tres como mucho (todo un récord para mí ù.u) ¡Ojalá dejéis algún review! xDD con uno me conformo ;o; aunque solo sea para decirme que es un asco x.X Gracias por adelantado! . _

**Nota ¿2? xD: **_Se lo dedico a todas las personas que me dejaron review en el otro fic: Aimy, Javi, María, Cherry, Ana, __Syringen__, Lunita-L, Sheik, chuku, Laura, Maru Potter, angela30 y Lira Garbo ¡que me animaron muchísimo a hacer otra! _

_Y luego por supuesto a Vero por ayudarme cada día a seguir adelante, por ayudarme siempre que lo necesito y por ser tan buena amiga, y a Erika por inspirar este mini-relato como mil otros y por hacer que todo su mundo sea de las dos._

****

**_Arwill_****_ – Selphie - Alba_**


	2. Nada Es Para Siempre

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son de Rowling, aún sigo esperando para que me los regale T.T_

_En este capítulo hay un pequeño spoiler n.nU así que si alguien no ha leído aun el 5º libro les aconsejo que... lo hagan ya, pero ya! xD Ejem, avisados todos, espero que os guste n.n_

**- A THOUSEND WORDS, NEVER BEEN SPOKEN -**

**_(Nunca Lo Dije)_******

****

_By Arwill_

**Capítulo 2**

_"Nada Es Para Siempre"_

No todo en ese tiempo era tan sombrío. Recuerdo los momentos en los que nos quedábamos a solas, cómo nuestras manos se entrelazaban debajo de la mesa y cómo aparecía una pequeña sonrisa en tu cara. Tras esos breves encuentros, una felicidad absoluta me invadía.

Han pasado muchos años, pero aún puedo recordar con nitidez los mechones de pelo que caían sobre tus ojos mientras recorrías ese espacio infinito que hay entre tus labios y los míos…

---

A veces olía mi ropa para impregnarme de tu olor, de ese pequeño rastro de ti, la única prueba palpable de que todos esos años nos habíamos tenido por un momento.

Nunca quise herirte ni hacer en tu vida un rincón oscuro, por eso te dije aquello…

- Será mejor que nos olvidemos de esto… para siempre.

---

Nunca llegué a comprender de qué tenías miedo en realidad. Siempre tuve en mente que yo no era suficiente para ti, que lo que tu te merecías era algo muy superior, algo de lo que no tuvieses miedo.

Pero, aquella noche en la cual tus lágrimas atravesaban tu rostro para luego fallecer en mis labios, mi única luz se apagó para siempre…

---

Ojalá supieses cuántos amaneceres murieron en mis manos mientras predicaba tu nombre al cielo, o cuántos colores perdió mi mundo al irte.

Mis días se volvieron acuosos. Me encontraba un océano sin fondo que mecía mi alma a la deriva, con el suave vaivén de las olas. De vez en cuando divisaba tu figura a lo lejos, tu mirada triste y tus palabras suaves, pero ya nada tenía sentido. Nada tiene sentido sino estás a mi lado.

---

Quería tocarte, sentirte desesperadamente mío, pero tu etérea silueta se disolvía entre mis dedos como el humo. Me sentía inevitablemente atado a ti.

Seguí yendo cada noche a la torre de astronomía. Esperaba horas y horas hasta que me quedaba dormido. Siempre esperando por ti… pero tú nunca más volviste.

---

Te sentía por las noches levantarte e ir hacia la torre. Entonces yo me vestía y te seguía. Esos momentos en los que te observaba desde el rincón de la puerta eran mi único consuelo. Nunca tuve el valor suficiente para entrar. Tus manos bailaban al son de una música imaginaria, haciendo dibujos en el aire. Sé que te imaginabas que yo estaba allí contigo, estando sin estarlo, porque yo hacía lo mismo.

Al poco tiempo te dormías. Yo enterraba mis dedos en tu pelo color arena, hacía de ese segundo un siglo, y lo guardaba en la caja fuerte de mis recuerdos…

---

En algún momento se separaron nuestros caminos. Te fuiste de mi vida así, sin avisar. Fue muy duro descubrir que ya no estabas a mi lado, porque aunque los últimos años hubiesen sido terribles el hecho de verte cada día hacía que ese vacío dentro de mí disminuyese.

Alguien me dijo alguna vez que cuanto más necesitabas estar con personas, más te alejabas de ellas. Y creo que algo así hice yo. Holanda era un país bonito.

---

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos sin vernos? ¿Seis meses, un año? Para mi fueron siglos. Con el tiempo, Ella acabó siendo mi confidente. Ya se me habían acabado las fuerzas para fingir y necesitaba desesperadamente alguien con quien hablar. James estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propios problemas pelirrojos.

No me avisaste cuando volviste, supongo que tampoco tendrías muchas ganas de verme, pero ese día en el _caldero chorreante_ me di cuenta hasta qué punto te habías escapado de mi vida…

---

Aquel día me levanté pensando que iba a ser otro como los demás, sin mayores complicaciones, solo yo, un café y tu recuerdo. Aunque me lo hubiesen repetido mil veces jamás me hubiese creído que iba a ser el día más crucial de toda mi vida.

Te vi entrar por la puerta como si de un sueño se tratase. El aire se congelaba a tu alrededor para hacer tu figura aun más hermosa y pura. El cielo pareció abrirse para acogerte entre sus brazos… pero la sensación desapareció tan rápido como vino.

No estaba preparado para esto ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Salir corriendo después de haberte estado mirando durante un minuto entero? No…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius se percató de la mirada de Remus casi al entrar, y su corazón empezó a palpitar como si fuese una locomotora. Su cara pálida y risueña destacaba entre todos esos magos borrachos y estrafalarios.

Se acercó lentamente y, sin decir una palabra, se sentó en frente de Remus, que le rehuyó la mirada.

- Remus yo…

Consiguió decir tras un buen rato. Remus suspiró mientras cruzaba los dedos bajo la mesa.

- No, Sirius. Lo siento, nada es para siempre.

Acto seguido se levantó sin perturbar en lo más mínimo el ambiente somnoliento del bar, y sin volver la vista atrás. En la calle hacía frío y llovía con furia, pero Remus ya no sentía nada. Su mirada se nubló de repente, pero no eran gotas de lluvia lo que le humedecía la cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y aun tus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza. Siempre has estado en mi mente, y a lo largo del tiempo te he visto mil veces, combatiendo junto a mi, o representando con sobresaliente tu papel de amigo.

Quizás hubiese sido diferente si no hubiese tenido tanto miedo desde el principio, o si tú hubieses afrontado la realidad al final. Hoy es un día extraño, siento que algo no va bien. Aun encerrado en esta casa solitaria siento que mi corazón está junto al tuyo.

Nunca fui capaz de entregarte este pequeño recuerdo, porque el miedo al rechazo unido a la confusión me han impedido todo este tiempo que lo compartiese contigo. Por eso me limito a escribir esto, puede que nunca sea leído, que se pierda en el remolino inescrutable del tiempo como si nadie lo hubiese sentido en lo más hondo de su ser. Yo aun te sigo esperando, puede que tarde y mal, pero yo te espero ahora y lo haré hasta el fin de mis días.

Nunca te lo dije, y se que jamás tendré el valor de enfrentarme a ti, de mirarte a los ojos… y decirte que te quiero.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus apagó la pequeña lámpara que alumbraba su lectura nocturna en la maltrecha habitación. Cogió los dos diarios, el de Sirius y el suyo y los cerró con cuidado. Ató una cinta roja que había encontrado en la antigua habitación y los rodeó con ella, de modo que quedaban unidos y podía llevarlos en una mano. Se enjuagó con disimulo las lágrimas y salió al oscuro hall de entrada, la escandalosa figura de la Sra. Black estaba dormida tras su cortina.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a nadie. El fresco aire de la noche le golpeó en la cara, pero no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Entró en una casa próxima que la Orden había estado usando últimamente para no levantar sospechas en la red Flu. Cogió un puñado de polvos azules y los arrojó al fuego que ardía incesantemente dentro de la chimenea:

- ¡Al cementerio Highgate!

Automáticamente se vio envuelto por unas llamas verdes, y sintió el mareo habitual. En unos pocos segundos apareció en una floristería cercana al cementerio. Intentando no hacer ruido salió al exterior y se sacudió los restos de ceniza.

El cementerio no parecía tal cosa. Era una enorme extensión de terreno recubierto por un suave césped y surcado por senderos llenos de lápidas perfectamente cuidadas. Remus saltó la valla sin mayores problemas, y un olor de flores frescas inundó sus sentidos. El lugar al que se dirigía se encontraba en uno de los rincones más secretos y escondidos de todo el cementerio. Era una lápida sencilla, de color ocre claro y recubierta de flores por todos lados que se encontraba a los pies de un gran sauce llorón:

_"Sirius Black_

_1960 - 1996_

_Gran persona y fantástico amigo"_

Remus no soportó por más tiempo, y cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras se cubría la cara con las manos. El dolor le traspasó el cuerpo como si de una flecha se tratase, y en la garganta se le hizo un nudo de angustia. Sentía que no tenía suficientes poros en la piel para expulsar todo el sufrimiento que guardaba dentro.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la superficie de mármol y notó un cálido y húmedo aliento sobre su mano. Ahí estaban los dos diarios, y cinco metros más adelante un perro negro corría hacia las profundidades del cementerio. Cogió las suaves tapas de los cuadernos entre sus manos y las acarició con nostalgia, mientras una lágrima solitaria surcaba su mejilla. Colocó con delicadeza ambos diarios al pie de la tumba, y miró al cielo estrellado mientras una triste sonrisa aparecía en su cara:

- ¿Sabes? Yo también te quiero…

**FIN**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_C´est__ fini! n.n espero que hayáis pasado un buen rato leyendo mi fic, ¡un placer escribir para vosotros! Y muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron review! . (desgraciadamente, como soy muy patosa con esto borré la primera "versión" y con ella se perdieron los primeros reviews xX por eso no los contestaré) de verdad que me animáis muchísimo n.n espero vuestra opinión (y no me digáis que es corto que me ha costado lo mío llegar hasta ahí! xDD) Hasta el próximo ;)_

_Besos n.n_

_Arwill_


End file.
